


Follow Me

by zubon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demonic Possession, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubon/pseuds/zubon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto finally gives in to his demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

_You are nothing._

Naruto stared at the reflection in the mirror: the damp blond hair, the three marks on each cheek, the pale sweating face, and the white bony hands tightly clutching at the porcelain sink. He stared at those dark eyes, and that cold, sadistic smile filled with rows of sharp teeth.

He was terrifying.

_You will always be alone._

Naruto continued to stare. He felt so stupid. He did not now why he was doing this. Everything was all in his mind. All of it was not real-the cold eyes and the malicious smile, they were not real. Everything was all in his head.

But why couldn't he stop? Every time he blinked, the same frightening image of the man appeared before him. The thickened whisker-like scars, the slits in his eyes surrounded by red, the longer and sharper teeth and nails. The man's smile grew larger, and his image began to blur. Naruto squinted his eyes, unsure if he felt relieved or even more frightened. Should he allow this... man to go by unseen?

He did not trust this man, but he was afraid of him. He did not want to look into his soulless eyes any longer. His vision slowly started clearing, but he did not see the man nor his own face in the mirror.

He saw a reflection of himself as a child, dirty and alone, standing on top of the fourth's head watching the village below him. He watched the children playing with their friends or being carried on their parent's shoulders. He watched them talk and communicate with each other. Watched them give their families affection and love.

How does it feel? Does it feel good to have someone? To know that they have someone they can come home to? To be a part of the community and to be accepted?He felt so lonely and tired. He lightly touched his cheek and felt pain on his face as his fingertips brushed the large bruise that formed there. Seeing their smiling faces taunted him.

He hated them.

Why couldn't he be a part of them?

_You will have no one._

And another scene replaced the one before Naruto. This time he was outside of the village. This Naruto-who was slightly older than the first one-was trying to learn his new technique. Jiraiya left him alone again. Left him to go do his research and more important things than him.

Told him their relationship was nothing more than student and teacher.

Naruto lowered his head in shame and sadness. The sharp feeling inside his chest started again. This time spreading even wider, more so than when he was being rejected by the strangers of his village.

Why was he such a moron? Thinking that someone finally accepted him only because Jiraiya agreed to teach him? Didn't Naruto even have to persuade Jiraiya at first to teach him? It was obvious Jiraiya had a hard time teaching him and thought that Naruto was an idiot. Why did Naruto even bother to ask Jiraiya for help when all he was doing was causing Jiraiya trouble?

Naruto closed his eyes tight and when he opened them again, he was back staring straight at those malicious, cold, blood red eyes. But somehow, it was different. Not as daunting as they first appeared to him. They were calling to him, telling him to follow and promising him companionship and comfort. Things he has wanted to experience for so long.

Things he has been desperate to feel instead of seeing eyes looking at him with such hatred and apathy.

_Don't look at him._

_He's disgusting._

Hateful words began to overwhelm him as he thought more to what the man was telling him. Was he really never going to find anyone? Will he really be always alone?

 _Freak_.

 _Monster_.

Everyone. Every person surrounding him was regarding him with disgust and disdain. Every one of them. He was an outsider. He did not belong. Even strangers-people from different villages and countries-were treated better than him. Strangers were treated with the respect and kindness Naruto was deprived of having. And what hurt was that they were outsiders, as well.

Why?

Why do you all look at me with those eyes?

_All you need is me._

The man's eyes were unlike the others'. They were looking directly at him, at his own eyes. They were void of the contempt and ostracism he has lived with his entire life. Naruto narrowed his eyes in curiosity and tilted his head to the side. This feeling...

Hesitantly, Naruto stretched out his hand, lightly touching the mirror with the tips of his fingers. It was ice cold and as if the cold from the mirror was transferring into him, Naruto started to feel numb. Untouchable. Apathetic. It thrilled him. The cold washed out the sorrow and pain, and replaced them with unrestrained and unforgiving anger. It filled him and drowned him until he could no longer feel anything else except for this delicious feeling. Naruto licked his lips, exhaled slowly, and grinned.

It was addicting. He wanted more.

Naruto closed his eyes once again and breathed deeply. When he opened them again, they were red.


End file.
